


Jon Kent Must Die

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Series: That One Cliche High School Au [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Jason:You thought you saw the last of me?, M/M, Misunderstandings, this had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: “Ah, now I see what’s going on,” Jason said as he took a step back, his eyes still on Jon and Damian.“I mean, I did say that they're friends,” Kon offered, confused by Jason’s reaction. “And if you’re worried about Damian, you don’t need to be. Jon is a very good person and he cares for all his friends a lot. He thinks highly of Damian.”“Back to the whiteboard, Kon!” Jason said as he turned on his heels, ready to head back home with this newfound information.“Honestly, why do I even bother?” Kon asked no one in particular but he followed Jason back nonetheless.In which, Jason starts on his bullshit again.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: That One Cliche High School Au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298633
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	Jon Kent Must Die

**Author's Note:**

> I have written too many of these.

**i.**

Damian was sick and tired of his siblings.   
  


Never had he met two people who were so dependent on their partners that they needed them around 24/7. It didn’t matter whether it was day or not, whether they were at the manor or in their respective homes, wherever his brothers went, their fool boyfriends seemed to follow. The obligatory family dinner had been turned into a circus with Todd’s usual clownery that had Damian rolling his eyes so hard that sometimes he was afraid they’d just pop out of his skull. Kent was no better. In fact, on more than one occasion, he had encouraged Todd’s rambling as though he was God’s chosen prophet, sharing his truth with the world. Damian really wished, just for a day, the two of them would simply go away. It wasn’t that he missed his siblings or anything. He just wished to have a conversation with Richard that didn’t end with him wanting to stab someone. Hopefully a 5’11 man with black hair with a streak of white and deep green eyes that could find a conspiracy in Titus’s preferred pose for napping.   
  


Standing by the glass door that led into the garden, Damian gripped his sketchbook as he glanced at his siblings who were sitting outside. Since today was a weekend, both Richard and Timothy had come back to the manor for a visit. Something that so rarely happened now. After all, Richard was now working with the police force in Bludhaven while Timothy had moved out because of college, currently living in an apartment with Kent. And while they could have come by themselves, old enough to not need constant caretakers, as always, their partners had followed along.   
  


Lounging outside, Todd and Richard sat next to each other, their chairs pushed close together and fingers intertwined. Timothy, on the other hand, like the imbecile he was, had chosen to sit in Kent’s lap as though there weren’t any chairs left in the manor. They chatted without a care in the world and while Damian could always join the conversation, he knew that it would only lead to unnecessary irritation.  
  


Shaking his head, Damian turned around and headed back to his room. He would simply have to talk to Richard some other time. With every step, his footsteps almost echoed. The manor, even though Damian would not admit this outloud, was silent these days and in a house as big as this, without the laughter of his brothers, sometimes he did feel lonely.   
  
  


“And then Steph opened her third gift which also turned out to be a waffle-maker,” Tim finished his story, bursting into giggles just as he got the last words out.   
  


He had been reciting an incident that had happened at a birthday party for Tim’s new friend Stephanie. Apparently, not knowing what to get and barely knowing each other, the entirety of the friend circle had made the choice to purchase waffle-makers without once consulting one another. Long story short, Stephanie was now the owner of five waffle-makers.   
  


The story was entertaining and Jason had been listening intently until he noticed Damian turning away from the garden and heading back into the house. A sight that he had seen more than once. For some time now, every time Jason and Dick visited the manor, Jason would find Damian watching them from afar. It was like he had something to say but in the end, he would always leave. This made Jason suspicious. Very, very suspicious.   
  


“Oh no. Jay’s making the face,” Tim said, bringing Jason’s attention back to him.   
  


“What face?” he asked.   
  


“The face you make whenever you’re about to whip out the whiteboard of doom,” Dick explained with a sigh. He suddenly looked very tired.   
  


“I don’t have a face!” Jason exclaimed, offended by the notion that his expressions gave away his thoughts. “And I already told you I threw the whiteboard away. Long back.”   
  


“The chances of the pigs at Ma’s farm flying are higher than that happening.” Kon snorted.  
  


“Ha, ha. Real funny Kent.” Jason rolled his eyes. “I was just wondering what’s up with Damian these days.”  
  


“Oh, god.”  
  


“What? I’m just concerned!”  
  


“Sure, Jay.”

  
  
  


**ii.**

The ticking of the clock almost echoed in the room, bringing Jason down with every passing second. While he should have been in bed, lying beside his boyfriend but sleep would not come to him. Not when his mind was full of so many unanswered questions. And Jason knew that if he tried, if he just examined all the pieces carefully, soon everything would start making sense.   
  


Taking in a deep breath, he reached out and touched the photo pinned to the board before him, staring back at the green eyes that he couldn’t stop thinking about.

  
It was then that he noticed it, a shift in the atmosphere. A presence that he hadn’t accounted for.   
  


“I know what you’re thinking and I know that you’re hurting,” Jason sighed as he clutched his chest. “But you have to know that I need to do this.”  
  


“Okay, Jay,” Dick said, letting out a yawn as he made his way to the kitchen.  
  


“I still love you and I still want to be with you. That hasn’t changed. It will never change. But Dickie, the mystery is right before my eyes and if I could dive in a little deeper, everything will make sense,” Jason went on, hoping that his words would reach his boyfriend.   
  


“I literally just woke up to get a glass of water.” Dick stepped out of the kitchen. “And now I’m going back to bed. Night, Jay.”  
  


“I’m not trying to be distant, Dick! I just care for Damian just as much as you do. He’s my family too and I--” Jason stopped talking when he heard the sound of the door being shut. “Dickie, are you really going to bed? Dick? Dickie?!”  
  
  


“So how come you wanted my help instead of Dick’s?” Conner asked as Jason pulled down the black beanie he was wearing to hide his face as much as he could.   
  


Peeking around the corner, he could see Damian waiting at a stoplight. Unlike Tim, the brat wasn’t forthcoming whenever Jason asked him any questions, either finding a way to dodge him or outright kicking him out of the room. After yesterday, Jason had been blocked by Damian on all social media platforms at least ten times in one month. This time, unfortunately, Dick wasn’t willing to intervene. When Jason had complained to him, all his boyfriend did was roll his eyes and say ‘good for him.’ But Jason was never one to back down easily. If there was a mystery in front of him, he’d do what it takes to solve it.   
  


“I just thought it would be a good bonding experience for us. After all, I did help you and Tim get together---”  
  


“You mostly got in the way.”  
  


“And now, the two of us together can help Damian,” Jason continued, completely ignoring Kon’s snarky comment.   
  


“Basically Tim and Dick both refused to help?” Kon asked, an amused smile on his face.  
  


Turning away from his new partner, Jason muttered, “Yes.”  
  


When the whole fiasco with Tim had gone down, Dick was still young and new to the kind of shit Jason often got himself involved in. Which meant he didn’t know how to read the signs, learn the patterns that followed his boyfriend’s descent into madness. It also meant that Jason could rope him into helping without him actually realizing what the fuck was going on. Unfortunately, now that the two of them had been together for so long, Dick was used to anything and everything Jason at him. When it came to the whiteboard of doom, he was mostly indifferent, allowing Jason to run free with his conspiracies.   
  


Jason really did love that man.  
  


“Why are we following Damian again?” Kon asked as the stoplight turned green.   
  


“He’s clearly hiding something from all of us. Have you seen how moody he’s been lately? Yesterday he kicked me out of his room!”   
  


“He’s not moody. He just doesn’t like you.”  
  


“And then, he never wants to hang out! Did he really think I’d believe his excuse about studying for exams?”  
  


“He was telling the truth. My brother is in his class and they really do have exams coming.”  
  


“Today he said he’s going out to meet his friend but let’s be honest, Damian? Have friends?”  
  


“My brother is literally his friend.”  
  


Jason peeked over the corner to see if Damian had crossed the road and then stood up straight.   
  


“I’m telling you, Kon,” he said, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. “Something isn’t right.”  
  


“You’re just ignoring me at this point, aren’t you?”  
  


“Come on. Let’s follow him!” Jason said as he walked down the road, making sure that he didn’t lose sight of Damian. Behind him, Kon let out an exasperated sigh but made sure to keep up.   
  


“Next time, I’m listening to Tim,” he muttered under his breath.   
  


Walking down the street, Jason noticed that Damian had stopped in front of a store and taken his phone out. Then, he did something strange. He smiled at a text message. Jason knew for a fact that when Dick was at work, he rarely ever used his phone because he didn’t want any unnecessary distractions. So if Damian wasn’t texting Dick then who was it?   
  


A few seconds after receiving the text, Damian looked to his side and there came Jon. Immediately, the smile on his face just grew wider.   
  


“Ah, now I see what’s going on,” Jason said as he took a step back, his eyes still on Jon and Damian.  
  


“I mean, I did say that they're friends,” Kon offered, confused by Jason’s reaction. “And if you’re worried about Damian, you don’t need to be. Jon is a very good person and he cares for all his friends a lot. He thinks highly of Damian.”  
  


“Back to the whiteboard, Kon!” Jason said as he turned on his heels, ready to head back home with this newfound information.  
  


“Honestly, why do I even bother?” Kon asked no one in particular but he followed Jason back nonetheless. 

  
  


**iii.**

“How are you so okay with this whole situation?” Tim asked as he watched Jason go on about his latest conspiracy theory and instead of being put-off, Kon listened, almost fascinated by his every word.  
  


The idea of his boyfriend believing Jason did bother Tim but he just decided to ignore the dread that was settling in the pit of his stomach.   
  


“When Jay gets like this, you have two choices. Either you ignore him and let him do what he wants or you get involved and follow him as he does what he wants,” Dick answered with a shrug.   
  


“So, you basically have no choice but to let him be?” Tim stared at his brother because it was only now that he realized just how patient Dick really was. “I don’t know how you do it.”  
  


Dick smiled, “Hmm, it’s not that bad. Anyway, Jason is cute when he gets all serious and worked up.”  
  


Once again, Tim stared at his brother. Stared at the absolute adoration in his eyes as he watched Jason work.   
  


“Oh my god. I don’t think you ever want him to grow out of this habit of his,” Tim accused and Dick’s smile widened.  
  


“I don’t accept nor deny that statement.”  
  


Wide-eyed, Tim just shook his head. His brother was clearly insane. 

  


Damian was annoyed. For the past few days, Todd had been insistent that they spend more time together. Get to know one another. An activity that Damian refused to indulge in. He as it is had to see Todd practically every week because he went wherever Richard did. They certainly did not have to meet up on a one-on-one basis. Seeing more of the man would only make Damian dislike him even more. But somehow, with the help from Richard and Alfred, Todd had arranged a meeting for them after all. Basically, if Damian did as he was told, he would get permission to stay over at Jon’s house for the weekend. All he had to do was tolerate Todd for a few hours. Nothing he wasn’t used to.   
  


Now, Damian followed Todd through the mall (of all the places the imbecile could have picked) feeling that he was about to get a headache very soon and this cursed hang-out had just begun.   
  


“Every impression is important, Dami boy,” Todd said as he sorted through different shirts, frowning at some and looking outright disgusted with others.   
  


Damian, on the other hand, gazed out the window and wondered what the man was even talking about. Todd never seemed like one to be obsessed with appearances. Yet, today, he insisted on buying Damian new clothes, constantly going on about how he had to play the part well. But he never really mentioned what exactly this part was that he was talking about. Damian decided not to question him about it. Todd seemed to be in one of his moods and he wasn’t about to get roped into another disastrous make-over situation like the one with Timothy.   
  


“When are you meeting Jon next?” Todd asked as he picked out a shirt.  
  


Damian raised his brows, “What’s it to you?”  
  


“Oh come on! You know why I’m asking!” Todd answered with a playful smile, further confusing Damian.   
  


Damian was about to question the man before him when Todd’s face went pale as he stared at someone wide-eyed. Turning around, Damian saw Jon walking into a store with Maya, both of them laughing without a care in the world. Seeing the two of them there, his first instinct was to run over. Anything to escape the nonsense that Todd was about to start on. But then, suddenly, Damian was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.  
  


“Why don’t you stay with Dick and I today, hmm?” Todd asked, his voice low and gentle.   
  


“Let go of me!” Damian struggled against his hold. 

  
“It’s okay, Dami. I know. I think we all know at this point. You can cry,” Todd whispered, rubbing Damian’s back.  
  


“What in hell’s name is wrong with you?!” Damian demanded but from the looks of it, he wouldn’t be getting an answer to that question anytime soon. 

“Richard, I hope you know that I despise your boyfriend and that I would appreciate it if you found yourself a more suitable partner,” Damian told his brother as Todd headed to the kitchen to fetch them all ice cream.   
  


After the dramatic scene that Todd had started in the mall, to keep the man from making matters worse, Damian had no choice but to follow him back to the apartment that he shared with Richard. Hoping that his brother would help him out, Damian had explained the entire situation to him but all Richard did was laugh.   
  


“But Little D, Jason is so adorable,” Dick said in a sing-song voice.   
  


“His ‘adorableness’ comes at the cost of my sanity,” Damian muttered but his brother just grinned.   
  


“Aww, you’ll be fine!”   
  


It was at that moment that Todd chose to return with three bowls of ice-cream.  
  


“I’m back! And I got your favourite,” he said, holding out a bowl in front of Damian.  
  


Damian would let him live. For now. 

  
  


**iv.**

When Damian woke up in the morning, for a moment he was confused to find himself in an unfamiliar surrounding. This was most definitely not his room in the manor. But then, slowly, his memory from the past day resurfaced and he remembered the reason why he was not at home. Todd. After dragging Damian to his apartment, not only had the man stuffed him with large amounts of ice-cream but also insisted on tucking him into bed as though Damian was a toddler in need of care at all moments. But since Richard had been there, Damian had let Todd do as he pleased. For his brother’s sake of course.   
  


Slipping out of bed, Damian had just reached the door to the guest bedroom when he heard voices coming from the living room. It seemed that both Richard and Todd were awake. Stepping out to greet them, Damian expected to find them all over each other, the way they were back in the manor as well. But what he found was something he couldn’t have even imagined.   
  


“It’s just sad you know,” Todd said as he removed pictures from a white board. Pictures of Damian and Jon. “They would have made such a cute couple.”  
  


“So you don’t think Jon is a playboy?” Richard asked, looking up from the newspaper he was reading.   
  


“I never said that.” Todd shot him a look.   
  


But before Damian could even think of the conversation the two of them were having, his mind was still trying to process the scene before him.   
  


“What the fuck are you doing?” he finally asked, alerting both of them to his presence.   
  


“Uh…” Todd started as one of the pictures he was holding slipped out of his hand. “I can explain?”  
  


“Morning, little D. What do you want for breakfast?” Richard asked, completely nonchalant. “I’m thinking pancakes.”  
  


Todd shot Richard a glare before he moved towards Damian, going down on his knees so they were face to face.   
  


“Look, I just wanted to help you, Dami,” he started to explain. “It wasn’t really hard to figure out that you liked Jon--”  
  


“You were literally last to know and you only found out because you followed Damian,” Richard interjected and Damian’s horror grew even more.  
  


He had been followed? Why was his brother dating this man again?  
  


“---And I just wanted to help you get together with him,” Todd finished, completely ignoring the fact that Richard had just given his habits of stalking away.   
  


For a moment, Damian just stared at the man kneeling before him. Then he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.   
  


“You were trying to help me get together with Jonathan?” Damian asked, hoping that what he had heard was wrong.  
  


“Yes?” Todd answered, now a bit unsure.   
  


“You were trying to help me get together with Jonathan, my boyfriend?”   
  


“... What?”  
  


And it was at this moment that Richard burst out laughing hysterically, tears falling from his eyes as he did.   
  


“You knew?!” Todd asked in an accusatory tone.   
  


“We all did. It wasn’t like they were trying to hide it,” Richard answered as he wiped away the tears. “Dami even told us during family dinner but you were too busy staring at Titus.”  
  


“Listen, there’s something wrong with that dog. I am telling you--- Stop distracting me!”   
  


Richard threw up his hands in surrender and then got up from the couch.   
  


“Alright, I’m making pancakes for breakfast,” he said as he headed to the kitchen, leaving Damian and Todd behind with the stolen pictures lying all over the floor.   
  


It was a mess unlike anything Damian had ever seen and lord, he wished he was anywhere but here. 

  
  
  


As expected, the moment Damian told Jonathan about everything that had happened with Todd, he laughed in a manner similar to Richard’s. He seemed to enjoy hearing about a situation that had irritated Damian to no end. Why did he like this one again?  
  


“So, Jay thought I was dating Maya?” Jonathan asked in between his sessions of uncontrollable laughter.   
  


“Yes. Apparently just seeing the two of you together was reason enough to jump to such a conclusion,” Damian answered, exasperated.   
  


Taking in a deep breath and then another, Jonathan calmed himself down and then started thinking.   
  


“I wonder what it would be like to date Maya,” he hummed.  
  


Damian rolled his eyes, “She would leave you in a matter of minutes and then you’d come back to me but I would not have you back.”   
  


“No? You really wouldn’t take me back?” Jonathan asked as he pouted and batted his blue eyes, trying to look as adorable as he could. 

  
“That silly face does not work on me, Kent,” Damian said as the corners of his lips twitched.   
  


Jonathan leaned in closer, “You think my face is silly?” He continued to bat his eyes until Damian was smiling. “I think you actually like my face.”  
  


Groaning, Damian shoved him away, turning his face to hide the happiness that he couldn’t control.   
  


“So are you going to give Jason a hard time before you forgive him?” Jonathan asked and Damian grinned.   
  


“Of course. How else am I going to double my allowance for our dates?”  
  


“Man, I do feel for Jason but there really isn’t anything like free food. Make him suffer for three weeks.”  
  


“I like the way your mind works.”

  
  
  


“So what is the lesson that we have learned today?” Dick asked as he stared down at his pouting boyfriend.  
  


“That you suck,” Jason muttered, his arms crossed.   
  


“And?”  
  


“I should listen when people are talking to me.”  
  


“And will you actually listen?”  
  


“....Maybe?”  
  


“You should really be glad you’re pretty, Jay.”  
  


“Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I keep going back to this series. Literally, no one asked for this content but I can't help myself. The need to make lame jokes is strong. Anyway, thank you for enduring my humour. You can scream at me here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/memoriesofsalt) or [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/behindtherobinsmask)
> 
> P.S. - Don't actually scream at me because I can and will cry.


End file.
